Trouver ma lumière
by Titi2206
Summary: Bella est morte, et seule Edward continue à voir son esprit. Celle-ci attend désespérément sa lumière qui ne viendra pas. Elle doit tout d'abord découvrir qui l'a tué, et venger sa mort. La route vers le paradis sera difficile pour Bella.


**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

Ce jour-là il faisait beau, peut-être un peu trop beau. Du moins, plus qu'Edward ne pouvait le supporter. Bien que le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et que quelques oiseaux chantaient sur les arbres, c'était un temps maussade, une pluie battante, un orage foudroyant qui animaient le coeur d'Edward. Il regardait par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vide, il ne voyait plus. Un air de Debussy fendait le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre, il ne l'écoutait pas, il n'entendait plus. Il se retourna sur sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre:

-Mon chéri, fit Esmée d'une voix douce. C'est l'heure.

Il ne répondit rien, il ne parlait plus. Esmée sortit et le garçon s'allongea bruyamment sur son lit, en soupirant fortement. Il regarda le plafond blanc au dessus de lui et de beaux yeux noisettes apparurent. Bella s'était glissé au dessus de lui et le regardait d'un air amoureux, un joli sourire en coin. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et il mit les siennes sur ses cuisses. Elle retira une petite mèche rebelle du front de son amoureux et baisa sa joue:

-Je ne veux pas y aller, souffla-t-il revenant sur terre.

-Il le faut.

Bella baissa les yeux, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et disparut. Il était temps. Il sortit de sa chambre et se mit en route pour l'enterrement de Bella.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Le prêtre qui animait l'enterrement parlait beaucoup, il rendait hommage à Bella mais Edward ne l'écoutait pas. Il la regardait, elle était si belle. Tout de blanc vêtue, elle était assise sur un pierre tombale, lançant ses belles jambes dans le vide. Elle souffrait de voir sa famille, ses amis, ses proches, pleurait ainsi. Certaines personnes étaient venues à sa plus grande surprise, certains qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. La jeune fille apparut à côté de ses parents qui étaient tous deux désemparés. Phill le petit-ami de sa mère la tenait dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Lui, essayait de la consoler en vain. Lui-même se rappelait des moments passés avec la petite Belly au boucles de chocolat. Il l'avait adoré comme si c'était sa propre fille. Charlie à côté était plus réservé. Il pleurait, ce qui étonnait Bella. Le fait de pleurer à l'enterrement de son propre enfant n'est pas une chose incroyable mais que Charlie pleure l'était. Charlie, comme Bella, ne montrait guère ses sentiments. C'est ce qui, en un certain sens, les rapprochait. Bella regarda ses amis, Jessica semblait triste mais aussi comme à son habitude, était accaparée par les plis sur sa robe et son décolleté, Mike, Angela et Eric étaient plus émotifs et pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Et puis Jacob, toute la bande des quileutes était présente, même Leah qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Bella. Jacob les point fermés, écoutait les mots du prêtre. Il pensa à tous ses regrets, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulut faire. Il s'en voulait de rester si égoïste en ce jour. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de rivalité entre Edward et Jacob. Jacob prit alors l'autre en pitié, de la pitié rien d'autre. Quant à Edward, il n'y pensait plus. Tout cela était fini. Edward, lui ne pleurait pas. Il continuait à regarder sa belle, un air vague dans les yeux, comme s'il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Il semblait perdu. Pleurer? Mais pourquoi? Il ne l'avait pas perdu lui. Elle était toujours présente pour lui. Bien que personne d'autre ne la voit, lui il la voyait, la sentait prés de lui. Chaque matin, il continuait à se réveiller à côté de sa merveille. Bella eut aussi beaucoup de peine pour la famille d'Edward qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Esmée semblait bouleversée, elle considérait Bella de la même manière que sa propre enfant, tout comme son mari Carlisle. Alice pour la première fois, sûrement depuis sa naissance, ne bougeait pas. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer, de même que Jasper son petit-ami. Emmett se tenait droit, affirmait sa grande carrure, il voulait se montrer fier d'avoir connu Bella Swan, un si grand corps qui cachait un coeur encore plus grand, un coeur brisé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu cette si petite chose, qui comptait tant à ses yeux: Bella. Rosalie pleurait beaucoup, elle avait toujours apprécié Bella, mais s'était bien gardée de le lui faire sentir. Aujourd'hui, elle le regrettait. C'est à, à peine, dix-huit ans que Bella faisait le bilan de sa vie entière qui était terminée. Elle restait prêt du prêtre désormais à contempler ses gens qu'elle avait aimé. Elle savait aussi, que c'était une chance de pouvoir les voir une dernière fois. Après la cérémonie, des condoléances furent souhaitaient par milliers à la famille et à Edward. Charlie s'isola chez lui, il ne voulut voir personne, même pas son ami Billy. Avant de partir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et lui accorda un regard qui disait tout ce qu'il ressentais, il lui disait merci. Merci d'avoir aimé ma petite fille, merci de l'avoir rendu heureuse, et merci d'être là pour honorer sa mémoire. Edward la chercha des yeux et la trouva droite comme un i devant sa tombe. Elle semblait perdue. Il s'avança vers elle, laissant les autres derrière. Bella semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle attendait la « lumière », c'est comme ça qu'elle se la figurait en tout cas. Elle viendrait la prendre, l'amènerait loin des gens qu'elle aime, et ils la rejoindraient plus tard:

-J'ai peur Edward, trembla-t-elle.

Il prit sa main et baisa son front sans que personne ne regarde. Il ne savait que dire, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans ce monde. Bella et Edward attendirent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, il attendirent quelque chose qui ne vint jamais. Au plus grand plaisir d'Edward et à l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, Bella resterait dans ce monde avec lui, entre le commun des mortels et l'autre côté, voilà ou était sa place désormais.


End file.
